


Trapped in a World of Demons

by KagomeLover666 (SansThePacifist)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/KagomeLover666
Summary: A ordinary teenage girl, Dina, gets trapped in the world of Inuyasha. Her dream of becoming a famous pop star must wait. What happens? Drama, love, hate, happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

*OC POV*  
I begin to walk over to my cottage, the lights are on. My mom is probably going to lecture me about how time is supposed to be used in a helpful way and blah... blah... blah. Well, whatever. I'm tired, nothing can stop me now. I walk through the hall ways of my cottage and peek through the door of my moms bedroom. She is sleeping, probably was really tired. I walk quietly into the room and peck a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Mom." I whispered. I silently stride over to my room and strait up lay on the bed and go blissfully to sleep.

I am in something. I begin to cough, smoke? I look around me, bandits? Wait what? "Hey you guys what are you doing are you fools treating a village this way is no exception to life! Shut and walk away. Okay brats?"

"Who you calling a brat, half-demon."

"Half-demon? What is that?"

"You think we wouldn't remember you, Inuyasha. You killed our boss and acted... Wait you aren't Inuyasha. RUN AWAY!"

"Huh? I, why. Huh?" I am soooooo confused. I began to pat my head and felt something. 'EARS! DOGGIE EARSSSSSS 4 DAYS!' "I HAVE EARZZZZZZ! THEIR SOOOOOO CUTEEE!" I screamed prancing around like a fool. A group of people were walking pass me. Looking at me playing with my ears.

"Hey she looks like you Inuyasha." A girl with a kimono and boomerang said.  
"Did you say Inuyasha?" I looked up, my silver hair trailing down my back and my ears perking up. The people in the group began to whisper. "Oh my god, what happened to my black hair!"

"Who are you? And did you do this to the village?" A man in a purple robe and a staff in hand walked in front of me.

"No, no, no, no, and no. My name is Dina. Why would you think I would do this? And why are there bandits aren't those only on TV shows? I am sooooo confused why do you all look like you don't use shampoo and conditioner? Not counting that girl in the modern clothes. Wait modern clothes. Speaking of which why are the rest of you using medieval Japan stuff?" I said loudly and clearly. The girl with raven hair suddenly got exided.

"Ohhhhhh goodie! Another person from my time period"

"Time period? Okay I am officially confused. Why do I have doggie ears? I just don't get it anymore!" I began to cry.


	2. Cold plus hot equals RUN

The brown haired girl walked up to me and put her right arm around my shoulder as a way to comfort me. "It's okay, my name is Sango. The monk is Miroku. The priestess is Kagome. The man in the red fighting kimono is Inuyasha. The fox demon is Shippo and the cat is Kilala." Inuyasha looked at me, observing me and my outfit. I was still wearing my minecraft thirty and blue jeans.  
"Looks normal to me." Was all he said. I began to get angry, I wiped my tears away and walked up to him. I grabbed his sleeves and made him face me.  
"IS THAT HOW YOU GREET PEOPLE! Looks normal to me? BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAka." I turn around and go back to Sango. She was wide eyed and began to walk away from me. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you walking away from me?" My head was tilted a little to the left. My ears were down on my skull.  
"Hey you! Snap out of it stupid!" He said while shaking me.

"What do you mean! I am not in a trance stupid!" I barked at him to show him the point.  
"Then return!"  
"Huh? Return what do you mean?"

"Return to your normal self, without the red eyes." Was all he said.  
"Red eyes? I have brown eyes stupid."

"No you have gold ones."

"Gold eyes! Silver hair! Dog ears! And markings?... Since when did I have all of these!" The edges of my vision was turning red.

"HEY BAKA SNAP OUT OF IT YOU WENCH!"  
"I am perfectly capable of doing stuff if you are not aware. Why do you think the worst of me?" The edges of my vision was returning to normal.  
"Your returning." He seemed surprised. Miroku had some sutras in hand ready to attack me if I made one wrong move.  
"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" I said backing away from the rest of the nice people.

"You think the worst in us, not the other way around. Do you want to join us for our journey?" Miroku said after putting his sutras away.  
"Uhhhhh, I am no, I like to me alone." After I said that I smelt something, blood? No it smells different. Someone suddenly appeared behind me with a sword in hand. My eyes widen and I turn around to see someone who looked like Inuyasha, only without the ears. And he had markings. And his eyes are cold. "Who are you! You look suspicious."  
"Half-demons get out of this Shesshomeru's way." Inuyasha started growling.  
"This Shesshomeru, that Shesshomeru. Shut up!" The group looked at me like I am crazy or something, "You look like you are prepared for a battle, test it on me. See if you really are." I used to take marshal arts I think I am pretty prepared for any thing, I even have a pocket filled with poison antidotes, I take one just in case he has poison stuff. "Hey you six go hide or something stupid like that. And you Shesshomeru be prepared f0R AWESOMENESS!" I got in fighting position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffs how nice of me...


	3. Shessh you okay?

I got in fighting position ready for even the fastest speed. He quickly walked, I matched his speed. I could talk but if I did than I would lose concentration, if that happens I am dead. I quickly off put his attack and make him swipe at himself, the group was awe struck, I smirk at Shesshomeru. His expression showed that he was annoyed and that has never happened to him before. My speed suddenly increased making our attacks a blur of movement to the human eye. I used a karate kick and he slammed against the tree behind Inuyasha, with my luck, he ducked just in time. "Grrrrrrrrrr... Damn you half-demon." He gets up.  
"Surprised yet?" I push him, he falls. "Your stance is wrong stop standing firmly and stand lower and strong instead." He winced and did as I said. I push him again, he continues to stand. "Better. You should have known that already, speaking that you are covered in the smell of Inuyasha and pine trees, shouldn't you be related to him, you must be."

*Shesshomeru's Pov*

Damn here she got me and then acted like it was nothing, the lord of the west defeated by a... what is she anyway. She smells like Inuyasha and Kagome. Why is she so special? Why is she so darn strong, she deflected my own attack then kicked me into a tree. And she helped me! What is wrong with her? Helping an enemy after a fight. Phh, she would kill her kingdom if she had one. "I don't consider Inuyasha to be my brother, but by blood yes he is my brother. Not to mention a discrace to this Shesshomeru's family."

"STOP TALKING SO FORMAL! IT IS ANNOYING AS HELL!" Her eyes were flashing red to normal and the process repeated. Inuyasha and the group grabbed her before she could charge at me, I hate to be admitting it, but I was scared. Scared by a half-demon I have never met.  
"Dina! Do you know who I am?" Kagome said calmly.

"Who ever you are get the hell away from me I will kill you if you get in my way and I must kill him for being soooooo darn annooooooooying!" She said while her claws grew and more markings appeared.  
"She is lost, what do we do." Kagome fell to her knees, in loss of hope. The miko began to think.

"Take her to a place filled with demons lots of them and let her kill them." Sango looked up. "Or you can give her Tetsuiga for a second." I said. The group looked at me like I went insane. "What are you looking at?" I said coldly. Inuyasha reluctantly gave Dina the Tetsuiga and her red eyes returned to normal.

"Shesshomeru did you hit your head or something? You were acting offaly nice for the Shesshomeru we know." Kagome said.  
"Th- I am perfectly fine." Okay well they are definitely going to know I am scared of her. Inuyasha and Kagome heard me correct myself. Inuyasha looked surprised, even shocked that I was correcting myself. They know... I have to leave! Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamn! I run into the trees in defeat, and now I am scared by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Shessy is scared! And Dina is good at fighting, as and if you can tell.


	4. Dina, what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I am not going to fix the way I spell Shesshy's name. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUAYASHA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXEPT DINA

***DINA'S P.O.V***

I tried to think about what just happened and one thought came into mind, he lost, he is scared. Even though I am sure I knew what happened there was only one word that I could muster. "Huh?" A faint blush was acrost my cheeks as I slid onto my knees. "Is he...did he just?" They seemed to under stand my confusion. "He...ran, away from me?" Inuyasha was still gawking at the tree line where Shesshomeru vanished. They were all confused exept Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala, they all could see what was going on.

"Even Inuyasha doesn't scare Shesshomeru like that, you must be strong. You didn't even use a sword like Inuyasha does." Inuyasha glared at Shippo and began to chase him. "Ahhhhhhh! Kagome! Help!" Kagome steeped in and said something and Inuyasha face planted into the floor, the words the people were saying around me were getting quiet. I tried to speek instead all I heard was buzzing. Was I going deaf? Am I deaf? I suddenly felt my neck burn and the things around me doubled then all went black.

***SHESSY'S P.O.V***

Where is she, I smell toxin, that 'Dina' girl, and Inauasha's gang. I turn around and run over to see the group over 'Dina' and crying out her name. "What happened here? I smell poison. Who is toxined?"

"I DONT KNOW! MAYBE DINA?" Kagome responded sarcastically. It was a stupid question, of corse it was Dina, she was on the floor with wide eyes. I could hear her labored breathing as she slowly closed her eyes. She must have eaten something bad for her, maybe that medicine stuff Kagome has. I couldn't help but stare accusingly at Kagome, then I felt horrible and walked over to 'Dina' and sniffed her.

"She smells like toxin and..." I couldn't choose what the problem was, toxin and what? "Pasty stuff. This Shesshomeru will handle this." Her eyes snapped open and were red.

"Damn you baka, didn't I tell you, STOP BEING SO ANOYING?!" She asked in a gravely voice. "Dog eared guy, give me you sword." I smirked at Inuyasha telling him to not listen and trap her some how. "I said GIVE IT!" Inuyasha was scared two, he is going to give it to her. I didn't want to risk it so I grabbed his sword and ran. I went at my fastest speed trying to get away from her, Tetsuiga was electrocuting my hand, it doesn't matter, RUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh! Wild duck chase! Catch the...er.. Tetsuiga stealing duck!

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh! Cliffy I am sooo nice! Aren't I just great?


End file.
